Alone In This World
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: Tori is a young girl who's life was perfect until the 24th of May. Now everyday is like living in hell for Tori, while Beck on the other hand has a perfect family who loves and excepts each other. . What happens when these 2 different lives cross paths, and will Tori's massive secret be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**

**So this is one of the new stories that i am starting to post up**

**Also update for the people following my account that might got a notice that i posted this up**

**I AM BACK TO WALKING!**

**THAT'S RIGHT I AM NOW WALKING 24/7**

**OK if you have no idea what i wrote above this here is the explanation**

**I was in hospital since NYE and had been in there for a while**

**I was in a car accident and have paraplegia which is basically my lower half of my body including my legs are paralyzed due to my spinal cord.**

**Now it's not all bad news because after a few tests, the doctors say that i have a chance that i may be able to walk again which i want so badly too.**

**And i am so proud to say that i have beaten it and is walking again which is absolutely FABULOUS!**

**So here is Alone in This World and i hope you enjoy it**

"VICTORIA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" Yelp this was basically my everyday normal life. I wake up to my mother yelling at me and then get dressed in my only 3 outfits that i own and then quickly do my hair before i have to go downstairs and quickly prepare breakfast for everyone in my house hold. Before i head downstairs i have to wake up my older sister Trina who is basically a selfish bitch who only thinks about her self. After i wake her up (and also get a pillow thrown at me) i then have to go inform my mother how long until breakfast will be and basically get yelled at for being a disappointment and a lousy daughter who is selfish and only cares about herself. After that i finally go downstairs and make mum her protein shake which is basically green crap and Trina's low carbs muesli cereal.

"VICTORIA WHERE THE HELL IS MY VICTORIA SECRET LIPSTICK!" Yelled Trina.

"It's in your bathroom with your MAC makeup." I yelled back up trying to multitask with coffee.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT WITH MY MAC MAKEUP! WHAT KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU! OH YEAH A SELFISH BITCH WHO CAN'T FUCKING MAKE MY BREAKFAST RIGHT!" Trina said as she came to stand next to Tori. Then Trina picks up her bowl and throws it into Tori's face. Just then, Tori's mum came down the stairs.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS MESS VICTORIA!" yelled mother.

"SHE TRIPPED ME AND I FELL DOWN AND HAVE IT ON MY GUCCI SHOES!" Yelled Trina making a massive lie and blaming it alll on me (Like always).

"VICTORIA HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR PERFECT SISTER!" She said my name like it was poison on her mouth and slapped me across my face.

"WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY AND TO ME! YOU ARE A USELESS DAUGHTER AND I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU IN MY LIFE!" She yelled and grabbed her green crap and stormed out the door with Trina. I was left there cleaning up the mess that Trina made when i came across my Dad's photo. My Dad passed away in the line of duty while protecting a girl called Sarah. Sarah was only 3 and her foster parents where beeting the crap out of her everyday and when a squad went to help her, the parents pulled a gun out and shot Sarah in the head and chest and my dad in the chest. Before he died we were a happy family that treated everyone with love and respect and never treated anyone differently. But after Dad died, everything went downhill. Mum started being a whore who brought a guy that was way younger than her and slept with them everynight. Trina started being a selfish bitch who underage drinks and goes to nightclubs. Then you had me who my mother and sister blamed for my Dad's death. Apparently i was a disgrace to the family since i am the youngest, so i'm now their personal slave who does everything for them while i suffer.

"Why me Daddy? Why do i have to suffer through this." I said as a tear fell down me cheek. I head upstairs and fix myself up. Once i've done that, i head out and go to Sherwood High.

.

.

Beck  
"Beck honey, Breakfast is ready."

"OK mum i'll be down in a minute." i say still sleepy. When i'm finally awake i can smell the sweet pancakes and maple syrup. As i get up i get into a pair of jeans and a black V neck shirt with a black leather jacket. Once i fix my hair, i go downstairs to my family and is greeted by my 2 younger siblings Acacia and Kaleb. My parents adopted them because they were in bad foster homes and were left out on the streets scared and terrified. So my parents adopted them and they have been living with us since they were 9.

"Morning." i say walking up to my mum and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweety, pancakes will be ready soon."

"OK." I say and go sit down in front of Acacia.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Asked Dad.

"Well me and Cat are going down to the mall and gonna come back here to do homework once we're done there." Said Acacia.

"I have football training up at Sherwood High around 3 and finish at 4 so i need someone to pick me up." Said Kaleb.

"And i'm going to bring Jade over and she's staying for dinner."

"Did you ask mum Beck?"

"Yes dad and she said it was OK." Both Kaleb and Acacia groaned. Ever since i introduced Jade to the family, Acacia and Kaleb haven't liked her as much as i have. Dad's not too fussed but mum likes her.

"Here you go kids, pancakes and maple syrup and you have 10 minutes before you have to go." We all said thank you and we all dug in before we headed to Hollywood Arts.

.

.

Sherwood 4pm  
School finally got out and all of the students are starting to head home as well as the 2 football teams. While Tori was walking towards the field, when she saw a guy her age with blackish brownish hair that was messy but elegant looking, he had brown eyes that looked smooth like chocolate and had tanned skin. In other words he was extremely cute looking. She hid behind a tree as a guy that had light brown hair come up to him and they both started walking towards the maths quad. Once Tori saw the coast was clear. She started walking down to the field and when she got to the stands, she dropped her bag, got out her iPod and plugged it into the speakers and started doing a cheer-leading routine. (Hellcats my first kiss) After a while she finished up and cursed to herself cause she was late and her mother would literally kill her. So she grabbed her stuff and headed out and started running home.

When Tori got home she was met with her mother, standing there with her arms crossed and a look of murder on her face.

"Where have you been Victoria?" She asked angrily.

"I got caught up at school. I'm sorry mother i didn't mean to lose the time."

"Well you better start learning how to read the time cause if you make 1 more mistake, i will make your life utterly hell. Now go make dinner!" With that she started walking up the stairs before stopping suddenly and looked t Tori.

"Also got invitations out to all of thee community cause it's coming up to that time that i wish i didn't have to attend." And with that she left. After she made dinner, she walked up to her room and did some homework and then started writing up the invitations.

.

.

**So what did you think**

**So if you're a little confused here's a quick re-cap for this chapter**

**Tori's dad passed away in the line of duty protecting/saving a little girl being abused**

**Tori's mum blamed it all on Tori cause she was the youngest and looked like her dad**

**Trina is just a selfish bitch**

**Beck and his family are sweet and loving and except each other and adopted a set of twins cause they were kicked out of their place and abused.**

**Next chapter should be up by today or tomorrow but until then PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THX Valkyrie (Skye)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A massive thank you to everybody who reviewed this and followed this in the first 24 hours it means so much to me seeing as though i thought this would turn horribly bad anyway heres chapter 2 and KEEP REVIEWING! Also Suggestions are very very very good!**

Next morning Olivers

It was basically the same as every other morning except Dad and mum had a sad face on when i came down.

"Everything OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just got an invitation to David Vega's 1 year death anniversary." Said Dad.

"How did he die?"

"He died as a hero who tried to save everyone, even if it cost him his life." Said his mum.

"His family is a very nice family who didn't cause anyone trouble and looked out for each other. He also had 2 daughters, one goes to your school and the other goes to Sherwood High. The youngest has David's eyes and she is just a delight. Her personality is the split image of her fathers, always putting others before herself."

"When is the anniversary?"

"in about 2 days. It's a ballroom near the beach and is basically an all day thing with performances and speeches from the community. It's a very nice thing to do especially for the family." Said Beck's Dad.

"Also we're all going and i don't care what plans you have Acacia cause you're going too."

"But Daddy, i don't have anything to wear to this."

"Here's 100, go buy a dress after school." Acacia smiled from ear to ear and jumped on dad and started kissing his cheek saying thank you thank you over and over again. After a family talk we headed to school, counting down the days until David Vega's anniversary

.

.

Day before

Tori POV

Well tomorrows Dad's funeral so i decided to go visit him. I finally get to the grave yard and go and visit Sarah first.

"Hey Sarah, it's Tori. I am so sorry for what happened to you and i wish i could have gotten to you sooner so you weren't in that hell hole. But truthfully, you are in a better place now than you were here. Also Happy Birthday! Your finally in the 2 digit numbers. Anyway happy birthday and i will see you soon." Tori said and got up from the ground and started walking to her dad. When she got there, she placed the flowers down and then sat in front of the grave stone.

"Hey Daddy. It's been one year since you passed, one year since you said goodbye, one year since you saved Sarah, one year of complete hell, and one year since you said that you loved me ad that i would always be your girl. Why did he have to shoot you Daddy? I have been miserable without you. Mum keeps blaming me for your death and that i'm a disgrace but i'm not. You know at school i have no friends cause everyone thinks that i killed my own dad. Why can't you come back Daddy? Why did they have to take you away from me! I miss you so so much and i can't keep living this massive lie!" Tori screamed and started crying hard as sobs wrecked her body.

"I need you daddy, i need you more than ever!" After a while, Tori just cried and cried until no more tears came out. She got up and said goodbye and made her way home.

.

.

Day of the anniversary

Tori woke up around 4am in the morning to get herself ready and also prepare breakfast before they had to leave around 8am. Tori got up and had a shower and once she was out she dried off and started doing her hair. She parted her hair in half and braided it all the way and put it in a low bun at the back. Once she finished putting the last bobby pin in she then hair sprayed it in coats. Once she did that, she put on foundation, waterproof mascara, eyeliner and did smokey eyes. Then the finishing touch was the red lipstick. Once she was finished, she went over to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress she had bought. It was a white dress, short at the front long at the back until the knees, with tank top sleeves and had a brown leather belt going around the waist. Once she adjusted the dress a bit, she put on 5 inch sway fawn heels and headed downstairs and cooked breakfast before she had to leave to set everything up by herself.

.

.

Olivers

Everyone was up and awake and was getting ready to leave by 9 to arrive at 9:30, but we were going to leave early to see if we could help set up. I got up and put on a blue button up shirt with black jeans. As i went downstairs, i saw mum in a light purple dress with her hair up in a side bun. The Acacia came downstairs and was wearing a simple light pink dress that was loose and had a black belt going around her waist. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and was about my height with the white heels she was wearing.

"Hey is everyone ready to go?" Asked Dad as he came to stand next to mum.

"Yelp." We said in unison and headed towards the car to the ballroom.

.

.

Ballroom.

Tori was still setting up but she only had to put pamphlets on the tables which was OK. As she started doing one table she was interrupted by someone calling out.

"Anyone here?" Said a female voice.

"Yeah in here." Said Tori as she started walking towards the door. As she came up, she saw a family of 5 walking down the hallway.

"Hello, I'm Lisa Oliver and this is my husband Justin."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Victoria Vega. Are you here for my fathers anniversary?"

"Yes we came by early to see if you needed any help?" Said Justin.

"Um, i only have to put these on the tables but you don't have to help, you can sit and relax."

"It's OK sweety, we want to help." Said Lisa.

"Kids come and help out and Acacia stop texting Brandon, that boy can wait 10 minutes."

"Fine mum." She said and put her phone in her purse.

"Sorry, these are my kids Beck, Acacia and Kaleb."

"Nice to meet you." Said Tori and gave them a handful of pamphlets and they all got to work.

.

.

Around 9:30, everyone started arriving and sat down at a table waiting for Tori's mother and sister to arrive. When 10:00 clock striked, the doors dramatically opened and in came Tori's mum and Trina. Trina was wearing a slutty tight boob tube dress that was stripper red, while Tori's mum wore a really tight black dress with spaghetti straps. Once they made it to the front, they stood facing everyone while Tori stood to the side, knowing she wasn't apart of this.

"Welcome everyone, to my husbands 1 year anniversary. In remembrance of his death, i would like to have a minute silence so we can recognize what he did for this community and what he did to protect his family and everyone." Everyone bowed their heads for a minute until Trina started speaking.

"Thank you everybody for attending this and lets start this party because Daddy wouldn't want us to be sad on this day. So everyone, dig in." Once she said that everyone started eating, drinking and dancing. This went on for the rest of the day and Tori kept out of sight for most of it. Tori snuck back in to get some food when someone got her attention.

"Hey, Victoria right?"

"Yeah that's me but i prefer Tori."

"OK Tori, I'm Beck, my mother introduced us."

"Ah yes the one that looked like he didn't want to come."

"I'm sorry, but these things aren't really my thing."

"Don't worry, i didn't really want to attend this either."

"But aren't you his daughter?"

"Yes but in public i'm a no body, Trina is the only daughter."

"Wait the one that looked like a slut?"

"Yeah that would be her."

"Why didn't they include you in the speeches?"

"Because apparently i'm a disgrace to the family because i look too much like him and that i killed him."

"Tori, i don't know you that well, but, I know that you didn't kill him. The guy with the gun killed him."

"And his foster daughter." Tori said softly.

"Wait what?" Tori grabbed Beck's hand and dragged him outside. When they got out Tori took off her shoes and walked down to the beach. When they got down there. Tori stopped and turned towards Beck with tears running down her face.

"My dad went into that house and got himself killed protecting a little girl who was only 9 years old, being abused for 5 years. They went to go arrest him but he pulled a gun and fired at my dad killing him and then 3 other cops that were in ICU, then he shot Sarah in the head and chest. The worse part was that apparently before he died, he said that he loved me and that i would always be his girl!" Tori said now full out crying. Beck pulled her into his arms while she sobbed into his shirt. Once she calmed down Beck drew back and grabbed her face softly.

"None of this is your fault. Your dad died being a hero protecting others from the evil. Your dad still loves you and would be proud to see his little girl this mature about the situation and how beautiful she looks today with that white dress that shows pure, while everyone else wears dull colors that are depressing. You Tori Vega are a warrior. And nothing has brought you down, you have frighted a whole year dealing with this and he would be proud that you aren't beating yourself up about this. That you are still continuing life."

"Thank you Beck, that really means a lot."

"No problem. I want to get to know you better Tori Vega."

"Well i want to get to know you better too. You seem pretty cool to be around."

"Well Tori Vega, how about we start off as friends."

"Friends it is." Tori said a smiled, Beck laughed and pulled her in for a hug and they both went back in.

**Hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions or just wanna talk, you can review or just PM me KK TTYS Valkyrie (Skye)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to people who have already reviewed and followed this story all ready it means a lot to me**

**Also it might take me a while to update some stories because since i'm back to walking, i'm still adjusting as weird as it sounds i'm adjusting to walking, running and dancing again.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has been supportive and enjoy the next chapter**

.

.

It's been a week since Tori and Beck have been friends and they have hitted it off. They spent their weekends and after school time together and in the short amount of time, they have grown closer and feel like they have known each other forever. It's now a Monday and when Tori got home, she turned on the TV to see what was happening in the world.

"A fire has started at Hollywood Arts High School and 70% of the school has been burnt down. Only 17 students are injured and 2 deaths have only occurred. Now the principal has declared that this school will continue running but are going to be staying at Sherwood High until renovations are done. Sherwood will also be changing their subjects and are going to do the same as Hollywood Arts. Principal Jackson said that this will be a great experience for Sherwood to explore the creative Arts program." As Tori listened on all she could think about is, is Beck OK? Tori grabbed her phone and called Beck.

"Hey it's Beck."

"Beck are you OK? I just heard about the fire."

"Tori i'm fine. I got no injuries."

"That's good, are your friends OK?"

"Yeah a bit roughed up but OK. Do you want to come over, we're all just hanging out at my place."

"Um no thanks i'm good. I have heaps of homework to do and its my turn to cook dinner tonight." Tori lied.

"Oh OK, talk to you soon." Beck said sadly and hung up. Tori turned her phone off and started crying softly, wanting to get away from this hell but will only suffer in the end. Tori quickly turned the TV off and raced into the kitchen when she heard a car door slam. Then her mother walked in.

"Victoria, why isn't dinner ready?" Tori's mother demand.

"Um i was just starting to do it."

"That's not a good enough excuse. Now tell me why it isn't ready!"

"I was talking to a friend."

"Hahahahaha! You don't have friends Victoria! Truthfully i don't give a shit about your life. Now i expect dinner ready in 5 minutes." Tori's Mother started walking up the stairs and Tori started preparing dinner. When she was done, she finished just in time when her sister and mother came downstairs. Tori dismissed herself and went upstairs, got changed into a pair of running shorts and tank top. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed a small duffle bag and climbed out the window and climbed the rest of the way down by the trees branches. When she got to the ground, she started walking towards the schools football field.

.

.

Beck

"Hey Beck who was on the phone?" Asked Andre.

"A friend from Sherwood, she saw the news and was worried about me."

"Who's this friend?" Asked Jade.

"A girl called Tori."

"Is she cute?" Asked Andre.

"That's not important." Said Jade.

"Hey Beck, oh hello Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat." Said Beck's Dad. They all said hello back.

"Beck can you go to Sherwood and pick up your brother from football training please."

"Yeah sure."

"Hey why don't you take everyone with you so they can see the school."

"OK Dad, lets go everyone. Into the car!"

"YAY I LOVE ADVENTURES!" Yelled Cat excitedly as they made their way to the car and towards Sherwood.

.

.

.

When Tori made it to the field she saw the football team starting to finish their training session. So Tori decided to go see coach Foster to see if she could use the speakers.

"Hey Coach Foster."

"Tori, good to see you here again. I take it you want to use the field after us?"

"Yeah if that isn't a problem?"

"Nonsense, you are welcome to use it as often as you want. But i hope you don't mind people watching?"

"It's OK, remember i use to compete. I had quit the fan base." She said with a small smile.

"You know, your dad would be proud that you are still performing. He use to come up to me and say that someday you would make it to the stage and he would come to watch every show and say, 'that's my little girl, and she's one shining star.'"

"He really said that."

"Yelp and he use to sneak in here during school just to watch you."

"Thank you."

"No problem, you are a strong girl Tori. Alright boys, time to go home!" Yelled the coach and all the guys made their way over to the stands to collect their stuff and waited for parents to pick them up.

"So why are you here?"

"We're back." Tori said with a smile on her face. Then a group of people started walking towards them, and it turns out to be Sherwoods Cheer-leading squad.

"You're kidding. You mean you guys are actually back!"

"That's right coach, and we're making a video and seeing if the world still loves us." Tori said before getting into her cheer-leading uniform. Beck and his gang came down and sat on the stands looking for Kaleb, when We Are Young started playing. They were all wondering where it came from when they spotted a group of people starting to do a cheer-leading routing _(Hellcats we are young bid video)_. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as stunts tricks and cheers were performed. When they were done, there was a massive crowed cheering them on and all of the people down on the field were smiling and cheering. When everything settled down, everyone started going home.

..

.

Olivers household.

When the gang and Kaleb came home, none of them could stop talking about what they saw done on the field.

"Wasn't that amazing!" Yelled Andre.

"I know especially those stunts that they pulled off, they looked professional!" Yelled Robbie.

"Yay i love cheer-leading!" Yelled Cat as she bounced around the room.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Asked Acacia.

"Sherwood Cheer-leading team." Said Beck.

"But they don't have a cheer-leading squad." Said Acacia looking at her brother and friends weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jade.

"Sherwood never had a cheer-leading squad. They have a football team but with their budget they couldn't form a team."

"But they said they were from Sherwood." Said Rex.

"What kind of uniforms did they have."

"They had a black crop top with an upside down v cut with long sleeves with a hole on their shoulder, so like bat-wing things. They also had split skirts that were black with gold on the bottom. They called themselves Warriors." Said Cat. Everyone starred at her.

"Whatty?"

"Nothing Cat." Said Jade.

"Their the famous cheer-leading team that got dispatched because one of them died from a routine a year ago. Some sabotaged them and stepped back leading the flyer to fall down and snap her neck. The team called it quits cause they didn't want something like this happening again." Said Acacia.

"And now their back."

"And by what your telling me, they seem stronger than ever before."

.

.

Tori

Once rehearsals were over Tori said a quick goodbye to everyone, knowing that she won't see them for a while and started running home. When she finally got to her street, she saw her mother getting out of a car and heading for the front door. _'Crap, she was meant to be in bed.'_ Tori thought to herself. So Tori quickly ran over to the backyard and started racing for the back door to the kitchen. When she got in, her mother noticed her and she could smell the alcohol on her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was out for a run."

"IN YOUR CHEER-LEADING UNIFORM! I DON'T THINK SO YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE BAND FROM DOING IT AND YET YOU IGNORED MY RULES! HOW DARE YOU!" Tori's mum was screaming her head off and started moving forward to Tori. When she was in arms reach, she started punching Tori in the face and when Tori fell to the ground, she started kicking her in the stomach, ribs and the back of her legs. When she was done, she spat on Tori's face and kicked her one last time before going upstairs. Tori just laid there, crying on the floor from the abuse she just got. Then her cell phone started vibrating, noticing her that she had received a text message. When she looked at it it was from Beck saying to watch the video of her cheer-leading and how amazing it was. She replied back that it was awesome and that it looked really scary. They kept talking about for an hour before Beck said Goodnight. Tori locked her screen and dragged her body upstairs to sleep off the pain.


End file.
